Julia Dragoon
Julia Line Dragoon, also known by Julia is a member of the Rave Warriors and the lover of Let Dahaka. She is a member of the Dragon Race from the Mystic Realm. Appearance Julia is a tall and slender young woman with long, blonde hair that is parted to the left and has a beauty mark located on her lower lip. She usually wears a yellow tank top with a black bar across her chest. Fairy Tail x Rave Master crossover Personality Julia is portrayed in Let's memories as loving and calm, but when she joins the group after being saved by Let we find that she is in no way calm. She is very strong, feisty, loyal, fun, and possessive of Let. She doesn't like the humans in the group at first, but warms up to them; she becomes slightly protective of Elie, teams up with Musica several times (much to the reader's amusement), and when she learns why Let believes in Haru Glory as much as he does she finds she can cry in front of him even when she can't in front of anyone else in fear of showing weakness. Sypnosis Mystery of Elie arc Julia appears as a Jegan's mount as he appeared for the meeting of the Oracion Seis. After Sieg Hart was defeated by the Rave Warriors, Jegan used her to collect Reina and left. Symphonia arc Julia was used to transporting the Oracion Seis to Symphonia so they could kill Elie. Let tried to save her after he realized the dragon Jegan had is Julia. She had cried out to Let as he called her name while his body was turning into a tree. Stellar Memories arc As the group moves to collect the last Rave, Jegan attacks them. Let tells Haru and the others to find the final Rave while he fought off Jegan. Let attacks Jegan, but Jegan pushes him off the back of Julia (on which they were fighting) on to a stronger less precious dragon. The battle is leaning in Jegan's favor until Let uses his "Roar of the Dragon God" this technique exchanges his life for ultimate power. Let has the upper hand and defeated Jegan. Both Let and Jegan fall to the ocean below them. As this happens, Julia falls and slowly turns back into a human on the way down. Julia then kisses let and they find themselves on an island. Guardian of Time arc When a woman's bag was stolen and Lazenby starts to attack the thief, a masked Julia appears and blocks Lazenby's attack. Lazenby got angry but Julia points out that she is just saving a life for her partner, a masked Let, has already beaten up the criminal. Lazenby got angrier and challenges her to a dance showdown. They show off their dancing skills until Haru interrupts them. Julia then says that if Haru's group is going to participate in the dance contest, they will have no chance of winning because they, the Drake Rhapsody, will win it. When they started to argue, Branch joins it and Julia and Let then leave, saying it will be interesting. After four days, the contest finally starts and Bony the Starfish shows the order of the contestants, revealing that they are contestants number 27.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 182, page 2 Later, they perform and get a high score from the judges, taking the lead. When Elie started performing the Dancing Maiden's dance, both Julia and Let watch her in awe. The judges then announce the results and they both ended up getting the second place, saying that they lost fair and square. Powers and Abilities *Like Let, she has brute physical strength, and enhanced agility, sense of smell, and sight. Fairy Tail x Rave Master crossover * Julia also has the ability to breathe fire, and use other dragon-like techniques. Relationships Let These two are childhood lovers and they tend to be violent to each other (especially Julia hitting/kicking Let for every little thing), but they still love each other. They fell in love in their childhood, so it is quite a long relationship. Hamrio Musica She is like an older sister to Musica and watches out for him. They also like to tease Haru and Elie as a team. These two were the ones who forced Haru to confess his feelings towards Elie in Volume 32.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 271, pages 9 - 18 Jegan Jegan was in love with her since an early age and does everything to win her love, though he is always overshadowed by Let. He got so jealous of Let to the point that he made each other believe that they died. He then forced Julia to take a Dragon Trial but she failed and was turned into a dragon. She served as Jegan's ride until Let turned her back to her human form. Trivia *In Mashima's recent work, Fairy Tail, Julia (wearing a bunny suit) appears in chapter 47 page 20 on the top standing next to Let.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 47, page 20 Fun fact, if you notice from when Julia first appears in human form (chapter 150 onward) her hair starts off above her shoulders and gradually gets longer the more she is drawn until it reaches her waist. References Navigation Category:Rave Warriors Category:Dragon Race Category:Female Category:Needs Help Category:Characters